thegreatcollectivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shop
Overview One of the only remaining locations not governed in human controlled space, Shop is an earth like planet orbiting a dwarf star. Being a relatively stable astronomical body has lead to the planet being a base of operations for two separate RD-AI's researching robotics. The stable solar output has lead to mass solar arrays on primarily artificial islands not covered by the Nigrum Vites infection. Due to the nature of the residing RD-AI the planet has accumulated many Frame residents and is currently estimated to be the highest concentration of any frame population, outnumbering humans 3 to 1. This population demographic gave the planet its name. Quarterly transport cruises move groups of up to 10,000 individuals from the nearest Gate to the planets with ship-side FTL drives. History In the first few months after the loss of the original Logic Matrix the Gate to the system was destroyed to protect the precious resource of the resident AI, under control of a corporation. This had the side effect of isolating the planet for two years. The self sustaining cities that were evacuated before the destruction of the gate were not given much thought, and the Frames who stayed there to oversee the day to day maintenance and operations were not enough to hold back the spread of the Dark Vines as they overtook the two main equatorial continents and overgrew the cities. After two standard years, expeditions were sent at near light speed back to the system. Upon arrival the sight of blacked out cities and islands were not encouraging, but the risk of carving out the vines and tunneling into the cities, more specifically the underground, self sufficient maintenance tunnels, proved valuable. What was found was a still fully functioning and in some areas, expanded and improved, underground city. Technical Accomplishments Power Generation The abandoned solar arrays on the surface were mostly useless after being covered by the vines, so most of the above ground cities were cut off from the power grid manually, either through breakers or by the physical cutting of power lines. The two original reactors used for the colonization efforts of the planet were reinstated as the primary power source and were tapped directly into the two RD-AI's as well as the backup battery array used by the previously dominant solar panels. This provide the very electric dependent citizens and AI with supplemental power if the reactors ever failed or were down for maintenance. Battery Array Composed of both traditional high efficiency carbon batteries, as well as other, much more makeshift sources for power storage. The first recorded act of these non-traditional methods was the process of hooking up the now derelict electric vehicles to the grid. This was done simply by canibalizing the above ground building for enough cables to hard wire the vehicles in long chains directly to the grid. Mostly cars and trucks were used for this, although there is also a marina of cargo ships used as well for their huge storage capacity. Other much smaller private boats were not considered worth the trouble to wire them to the grid directly, although they were cannibalized for more intricate non replaceable moving parts used in robotics repairs. The super capacitor array used in the planets orbital launch array was also hard wired into the grid from its mainland connection, but was not used for power storage but was instead used saved for its original intent as it required no maintenance. It's location on an off shore island prevented any Dark Vine from covering the intricate mechanisms of the machine. Society While there is no laws, there is order and respect for all members of the community. Most of the permanent human population is fleeing from persecution and is therefore fairly respectful to all other residents. With the general consensus that asking questions about the reasons for a persons immigration to the Shop is simply a bad idea, this makes the planet a very desirable place for those who no longer want to follow a life of crime, and need a safe place to restart their life.